Not so enchanting
by Lady Viola
Summary: Yes I'm back and this is my revenge on the Mary Sue! Enjoy . . . "Yes she was a vision and looked ready to go to a ball, he kept his expression neutral Pants would have been a more suitable choice"
1. Default Chapter

Nilalqua.megilien admired herself in the mirror as she brushed out her hair slowly and with care. She let a soft sigh that left her rose- petal lips like the first breath of spring. At once Saurheledion came to her side like a faithful dog ever ready to do his beloved mistress's bidding, "Mistress what causes you to be sad? Beauty such as yours was never meant to know despair." Nilalqua.megilien gave a tragic smile to her dear servant. He was in love with her; in her infinite wisdom she knew this. "Dear Saurheledion. . . alas my beauty is great indeed and because it is so I must find a prince who may match me in beauty as well as be a skilled warrior, have the heart of a lion, be as fair as the sun when it first brushes with the early sky, and love me as no creature, mortal or immortal has ever been loved before. (Author interjection: Hmmm who could she be talking about????) Saurheledion felt his heart swell with love for the fair elf before him. She truly did require perfection, and why shouldn't she when she came so near it herself? However Saurheledion knelt before her and took her hand, as soft as the breast of a dove and yet skilled in so many tasks he could not count, "what shall you do fair mistress?" Nilalqua.megilien gave another tragic smile, "I shall journey to Mirkwood for I have heard tails of a mighty prince that dwells there, and perhaps he may be the answer to my loneliness." Saurheledion looked up at her and his breath caught at the sight of her wavy blond curls caught in the dying sun giving her an angelic appearance; he could almost see a halo around her head. He felt his resolve stiffen, (Author interjection: Yes his resolve stiffened and ONLY his resolve, you sick people!) she would have perfection and he would see to it that this prince deserved her. If he didn't then he could not allow her to have anything short of a prince that worshiped her as he did. "I shall accompany you my lady and see that no ill befalls you." Nilalqua.megilien frowned, even her frown was beautiful for it did not crease her perfect completion, "very well but I shall be armed myself." Saurheledion smiled and rose, "I know my mistress, for I have never seen another to match you in combat." Nilalqua.megilien turned and called over her adorable shoulder, "come let us prepare!" and she laughed . . . like a trickling brook.  
  
Meanwhile: Legolas shot another pair of arrows into the targets placed at the other end of the field. "Legolas!" He looked up already a smile on his face as he recognized his friends' voice, "Lossen!" Actually his name was Lossencristen but Legolas and Lossen were such good friends that no one paid heed to the slight breech in protocol. The two embraced like brothers. "What news Lossen?" Lossen's face grew even brighter at the question, "we have a feast tonight," Legolas inwardly fought to keep his repulsion masked but Lossen saw that he quickly rolled his eyes. "It shouldn't be as bad as last time," Lossen repressed a smirk at the memory of when the dwarven lords came to visit and his only source on entertainment was watching his friend go slowly out of his mind trying to be polite. "This should be different there will be some travelers and they may bring news of your comrades," Legolas smiled at the thought, "is there anyone that we know in the party?" Lossen frowned now and spoke quietly, "Firreiel." Legolas laughed, "it will be good to see her again at least!" Lossen nodded glumly but Legolas caught it, "don't tell me you are still upset about what happened over two centuries ago?" "She never apologized!" Lossen jumped in but regained control of himself, "come on let's get ready and we'll have some fun despite who may be there." Legolas nodded and left with his friend to prepare for the banquet, hoping with all his being that Lossen was right.  
  
A few days later Nilalqua.megilien crossed through the boarders of Mirkwood. Even after days of travel her hair still remained shiny and healthy with the faint sent of lavender hanging onto her tresses. She rode her white mare, windpacer, and behind her, ever watchful Saurheledion rode on his black steed, widowmaker. "When shall we reach the palace?" Saurheledion responded above the noise of the horses as they cantered through the silent forest, "soon my lady" (A/I actually he had no idea he just wanted to make her feel better) They rode on for a few more hours before even Nilalqua.megilien's amazing stamina began to waiver so she called a halt. Effortlessly she leapt from windpacers' wearing yards upon yards of satin fabric and alighted onto the ground as lightly as a snowflake in winter. Immediately Saurheledion flew to her side with a large feast already prepared complete with wine and warm bread. The two set about enjoying a picnic. When the two had almost finished when a party of Mirkwood guards came upon them. "Hold! What businesses have you here?" Saurheledions' hands went immediately to his waist where his hunting knife lay but his mistress held up her fair hand and explained, "good sirs we are here to see the prince of Mirkwood. I have traveled long from my home kingdom and would you be so good as to guide my companion and I as far as the palace?" She smiled an enchanting and engaging smile. The younger of the guards smiled back and took a step towards her but the elders face remained blank as he put his hand forth to restrain his younger companion. His voice was equally flat, "you will follow us please mistress." A little confused at his blank expression Nilalqua.megilien mounted her beloved mare in one graceful, fluid motion. They rode for another hour until all of a sudden there was a break in the trees and the royal palace towered above them. It was a natural cave but hand carved on the outside so it looked very grand indeed. Even Nilalqua.megilien could not withhold her approval; this place met even her high standards.  
  
She entered into the palace as quietly as a mouse wit a fur cape around her to keep out the chill of the coming autumn. Legolas walked across the balcony wondering if he could escape to the archery fields when he smelled something odd. He sniffed; yes he distinctly smelled vanilla, cinnamon, gardenias, roses, and lavender, with a bit of myrrh, apples, cherries, forget-me-nots, lily of the valley, and frankincense, with the slightest hint of berries, lemon, sugar, and chocolate. (A/I: She smells a lot) He gazed down on her blond head and realized she must be a visitor for he never saw her before. Almost telepathically Nilalqua.megilien looked up at the prince and smiled. He gave a slight bow with his hand to his heart and left to make his way down to welcome them. His father however met them first. "Welcome to Mirkwood my lady. . ." "Nilalqua.megilien my lord." She sank into a graceful curtsey. Saurheledion was greatly reminded of a reed gently bowing to the wind as she made her curtsey and rose. "Yes and my lord" Thrundil gave a slight nod of the head in response to Saurheledion's bow to the knees. Legolas came down the grand staircase in time to receive an enchanting smile from the lady and a slight frown from her companion. "Legolas, my son, meet our guests. . . "Thrundil put his arm around his son and gestured to the pair to introduce themselves. Legolas looked first to the unhappy elf, "Saurheledion" he glumly introduced himself. Legolas nodded and turned to the lady whose smile had lost none of its charm, "I am the lady Nilalqua.megilien prince Legolas." She curtsied once again. Legolas bowed, "a pleasure to meat you lady . . . Nila." When she rose again her smile had lessened quite a bit at this butcher to her name. Must be an endearment she thought to herself and resumed her smile on full blast. 


	2. Hell of a greeting

'Bloody hell!' she looked up at the sky realizing she once again overslept. Looking around she saw a bunch of birds singing happily and while normally it should make for a moment of quiet serenity or jovial feelings right now it grated on her nerves worse than nails on a chalkboard. Slowly her vision came into focus and she became aware that she had landed in the middle of a large clearing surrounded by dark, forbidding trees and directly on top of something . . . rather moist. "Ewwwww geeze!" She scrambled up from where she sat gazing distastefully at the ground "I just know he'll give me hell for this . . ." Still mumbling to herself she fell into her rumpled leggings and tunic rushing to the other side of the clearing where her companions were now almost finished packing.  
  
Nurdagnur looked up just in time to watch her fall flat on her face. "Veduriel, what in middle earth have you fallen over . . . we're in a field!" Veduriel glared up from him from her place on the ground, "Don't you ever keep that pristine mouth of yours shut?" He walked over and extended his hand, blatantly ignoring it she picked herself up off the ground and met his amused eyes with her obstinate ones.  
  
Another elf called out with a hint of fatigue in his voice from his companions constant antics, "if my lords and ladies are ready, we shall be reaching the palace today!" For his trouble the elf got two glares from halfway across the field and he shook his head continuing to pack.  
  
"Let us go then my Lady Veduriel," he offered his arm with only a slight snigger. She took it in almost a bruising grip, "of course my lord," matching his teasing smile inch for inch. Within a few more minutes both were mounted on horseback and not talking to each other, much to the amusement of the rest of their party. The others received glares from either or both of the elves if they cracked a joke at their expense. One of the humans that accompinied the group broke the silence that they had been riding in for the past several hours after Veduriel ran into a branch as she rode resulting in her horse neighing in displeasure. "I thought elves were supposed to be graceful . . ." he whispered to his friend who laughed in response. Several elves gave displeased looks to the humans but Veduriel wheeled her horse around, face flushed with anger. "Perhaps Eshawn not everyone is exactly how you envision them. I always thought humans to be agreeable, willing to learn, and polite . . . you have since proven me wrong!" She wheeled her horse around again far too sharply for her mount's taste. He bolted. The last anyone saw was Veduriel reaching over and clutching her horse's mane as he bolted down the trail. Nurdagnur rolled his eyes and called the group into a gallop after her.  
  
Legolas's ears perked and he turned his head to catch the sound again. He definitely heard a galloping horse and from the treetops all around he heard the wren's call. A friend galloping past with the enemies in pursuit he recalled from centuries of training. Quickly he scaled the nearest tree with natural agility and speed he emerged on a branch an arrow resting on his bow before he even finished the climb. She was already in view galloping towards the palace with more speed and less care than he had ever seen. Closing in fast on her a party on horseback trying desperately to catch up; he watched, helpless until she came within range of his bow. The party pulled up close to her one reached towards the galloping horse and reined it in so suddenly that the female was pitched over the front of the horse. Legolas jumped from his tree to another and another quickly trying to reach the girl and party before any evil could befall her. He spared a glance to the side to find Lossen on the next tree over doing the same as were several others. He dropped down from the nearest tree and ran through some foliage his bow ready. He trained it on the elf figure that now knelt over her as his companions aimed at the others where they sat on horseback. "Leave her be." He cut sharply his voice steady, deep, and threatening. The figure rose and turned to face Legolas looking surprisingly at ease. He backed up and leaned against a nearby tree, "gladly your highness, this she-elf is bound to get me killed one of these days and I'll be glad to have her no longer be my responsibility!" He laughed looking down at where the she-elf was picking herself up rather shakily. "Oh quit complaining!" She threw a handy patch of dirt at the elf as she made her way to her knees and then rather unsteadily her feet.  
  
The Mirkwood elves looked to each other lowering their bows uneasily. All of a sudden Lossen questioned the she-elf where she held onto a tree, "Are you the lady Veduriel?" She silently nodded. Lossen's eyes went to where an amused elf smirked at the girl, "and you are the lord Nurdagnur?" He nodded and Lossen laughed so hard the birds took flight. He turned to Legolas, "these are the emissaries . . . the lady," he nodded to where an elf now supported her, "has been known to startle all sorts of animals and befall many mishaps so lord Nurdagnur was given the responsibility to look after her welfare on this journey." After a few seconds of contemplative silence the entire meadow erupted in laughter and it was a merry band that greeted the travelers. Legolas went and bowed his head to the lady who unsteadily bobbed in a curtsey, "my lady Veduriel." "Please highness, call me Rael . . . I never liked my name much . . ." Legolas smiled, "it is a true pleasure to meet you Rael," she smiled back. 


	3. new lessons

A/N Sorry I keep forgetting his name . . . or it keeps messing me up. Anyway my deepest apologies to Thranduil.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Saurheledion stood over his sleeping mistress. This was his favorite time of day, when he enjoyed the privilege of rousing her every morning. She slept on white sheets, the chamber she had been give had blue sheets but she kindly told them of her need for white sheets as they were all she ever slept on and they had promptly been brought to her. The sheets of the purest white showed of her pale rose complexion to perfection. Her golden hair laid spread out around her and her night gown twisted around her to show off every sweet curve. Nilalqua.megilien let out a soft sigh in her sleep and Saurheledion felt his breath catch in his throat at that sweet sound. Slowly he made his way over to her bed and gently touched her shoulder using every ounce of self control not to let his hand wander down to her sweet breast. Slowly she opened her eyes and met his blue eyes with her jade green eyes. Saurheledion swallowed, "morning has broken my lady." Nilalqua.megilien stretched luxuriously and sat up smiling at him like a predator. "And where is the prince this morning?" Perhaps he is preparing breakfast for me . . . Saurheledion couldn't meet her eyes, "he left for the practice fields as the sun rose to greet the day." He chanced a glance at his mistress, the smile she had on had frozen onto her face as she comprehended this new piece of news. Finally she rose in one fluid motion and turned to her servant any trace of displeasure gone and now she looked fully the part of a queen, regal and tall in bearing with a beauty that few dare look upon. "Very well. . . I have been meaning to use my bow once more and perhaps the prince may benefit from my . . . experiences." Saurheledion allowed himself to relax into a smile as he helped prepare his mistress to meet this prince and show him how to shoot.  
  
Legolas was in a catlike pose, stretching each muscle individually. Lossen was beside him also stretching himself before a rigorous practice. Within a few minutes both were ready and Legolas smiled at his opponent signaling that he was ready. Lossen rose to meet him and the two circled each other like they were deadly opponents instead of close boyhood friends. "How did you like the feast last night?" Legolas asked as he feinted but Lossen didn't fall for it, instead he gave ground, "very well my lord, not an annoying she-elf in sight!" Legolas then attacked in earnest trying to wrestle him to the ground. Lossen was heavier than Legolas but the prince had the advantage of flexibility, quicker reflexes, and two hundred and sixty three years of more experience . . . not that anyone was counting. The match lasted a good hour and ended only after Lossen lost concentration when he spotted a certain she-elf looking as fresh as a spring breeze slowly walking towards them from a distance. Legolas pinned him finally and then helped his friend up. "What happened?" Legolas was worried that he might have injured his friend and that is why he lost so quickly. Lossen shook his head and gazed over to where Nilalqua.megilien still slowly came towards them, a half mile off. Legolas looked at her and then back to his friend, "I can see that you were distracted." Lossen grinned at his friend, "and now I have a question . . . why are you calling her 'Nila'? I have never known you to use endearments, is it possible that she-" Legolas stopped him with a stare accompanied by a frown, "I call her 'Lady Nila'" he said but then continued with a slight smile playing about his lips, "for I can not pronounce her name for my immortal life." Lossen snickered at this taking his leave of the prince with a small bow and a mocking smile, "enjoy your company my lord."  
  
When Nilaqua.megilien finally approached him she found Legolas sitting six feet in the air on top of the branch of an ancient willow, polishing his bow. She took her own bow out and fitted an arrow to it. With perfect form she stood opposite the targets and allowed her fair hand to loose the arrow. Her white arrow flew true and landed in the middle of the target. She turned towards the prince a challenging smile on her face; he hadn't looked up from his bow. She tried again. Moving up behind him she looked upon the great bow from Lothlorien, "You have a magnificent bow Prince Legolas. . . "He looked down at her bowing his head cordially, "My lady Nila, thank you I see you have no toy yourself." Nilaqua.megilien felt her pale cheeks brush with a rosy blush. "I was fortunate enough to have the master Fletcher craft my arrows as well as this bow." Legolas raised his eyebrows, "And do you know how to use such a fine instrument?" Nilaqua.megilien felt herself smile and her eyes light up with the challenge. She rose and this time looked over one, velvet, clad shoulder to make sure he was watching before she once more let one of her arrows loose. The arrow neatly landed in the center of the target next to her sister arrow. She turned triumphantly to Legolas's approving gaze. "I learned from childhood." "A true blessing milady, one any elf would be fortunate to have." Nilaqua.megilien positively beamed, "perhaps I can help you some time?" Legolas's face went from a look of indulging an adorable child to absolutely blank. Without moving from his perch he withdrew two arrows and shot them together. Nilaqua.megilien heard instead of the thump of the arrows hitting the target she only heard metal against metal. She saw Legolas staring evenly at her; almost unnerved by his gaze she instead of meeting it shifted her gaze around to the source of the sounds. (A/I: In a very un Mary Sueish moment) Her perfectly chiseled jaw dropped. Legolas's arrows had split both of her arrows and stopped only when they had implanted themselves in the very tip of her perfectly white arrows. "Fare thee well Lady Nila." Legolas jumped down and bowed to her, without expression he disappeared into the woods. Never had she been so insulted. . . never had any man or elf walk away from her. But he was good, she could see that, he was perfect for her. She would make sure that he would be hers . . . soon he would be. 


	4. Her

A/N Here it is the third chapter, no I don't put up 2 chapters and forget about it's existence. So here is the continuation of my revenge on the Mary Sues . . . oh yes I love to hate them!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Saurheledion watched the exchange between the two. He like his mistress had his mouth agape, never had he seen such marksmanship. But he seemed to have insulted his mistress and he felt his anger bubble over. Nilaqua.megilien stalked back to the palace, he did a double take, yes she stalked, never had she stalked before, she always moved with the grace of a bubble playing with the wind. That did it; "See if I'll let you get away with offending my mistress" Saurheledion growled as he started to get down from the tree he was hiding in. He dropped softly to the ground and placed an arrow on his bow taking aim at the retreating back of Legolas. "Hold" a voice laced with loathing commanded, it was spoken softly but was all the more menacing with the weight of a threat in it. Very slowly Saurheledion turned around to face the end of an arrow a foot from his throat and a very angry looking Lossencristen on the other end of it, his eyes daring him to make a wrong move. Saurheledion swallowed, hard. "Who are you?" Lossencristin sneered at him. "S-Saurheledion my lord Lossencristin." Lossencristin lowered his bow, "so you are a guest here Saur, I have heard of you. Shame it is forbidden to harm guests under the kings protection but tell me now why I should not go and tell the king that his guest is threatening his son?" "He insulted my mistress . . . and no one may do that to such a perfect she-elf, ever" Saurheledion felt more confident now that an arrow was no longer pointed at his throat. His confidence left him right away though when Lossen let loose a loud and full laugh. "Fine then Saur; try to do whatever you want! You'll find the prince more than able to handle your jealousy" Saurheledion, glowering, watched the laughing elf take off towards the palace. He was not jealous, he loved his mistress yes but he was not jealous that she had chosen a prince; she deserved a prince and nothing less. However he decided now would not be his time to confront prince Legolas. He went to find his mistress. She would pretend that nothing was wrong but he knew better and he would comfort her.  
  
Nilalqua.megilien collapsed onto the bed, completely worn out. She had known the prince was a skilled archer but what he did back there surpassed even the greatest known archers. He was the best. She sat up; perplexed that she had found something she wasn't the best in. Saurheledion silently entered his mistresses' chamber in time to see her jade eyes mist over and her complexion grow as pale as raw porcelain. "Mistress, do not be troubled." She gave him a smile so sweet and sad that he thought his heart would break, "but Saurheledion, we are mocked here. I have become 'Nila' and can no longer be the best with the bow." Saurheledion decided now was not the time to bring up his shortened 'Saur' name. Instead he did as he always did in those rare occasions that his mistress was upset, he knelt at her feet, "mistress you are the most perfect being on this Earth. Soon the Prince will see this and beg you to be his bride. Then, under his instruction you shall surpass him in skill and he will love you all the more for your perfection." He never looked at her while he spoke. He kept his dark head bowed before her waiting for a reaction. If she accepted his comfort he would soon feel her silken hand upon his brow, if not she would turn away from him. He waited for her verdict, never before had he seen her so upset. He almost cried aloud with relief when her cool hand met his fevered brow. He met her eyes, and they showed hope in their depths, "Your council is good and I shall do as you suggested. Come help me prepare for the prince. I shall go after him and by tonight I shall be his."  
  
When Legolas left his esteemed guest he made for his favorite spot in the forest. Beneath the tall dark trees little groves grew. Into one particular grove he strode, surrounded by pine trees with ferns and soft grasses the only witnesses to Legolas's passage. Well they were almost the only witnesses. Legolas strode through the pines and through the ferns directly to the other side of the grove where a small outcropping of rock stood through the ages, and on top of the rock she sat. Legolas smiled as she watched him cross the clearing. He stopped and bowed to her, his hand softly touching his heart. She tried suppressed her laughter at this over formality and inclined her head towards him. He came over and lifted her like a child spinning her around for a few seconds of pure joy. He set her down and she had to grab onto him to keep herself from falling to the ground. "Ah I have missed you!" he hugged her tightly and she did the same laughing when she refused to let him go. "Yes but I saw you as you entered Legolas, something is bothering you." She looked at him trying to decipher what it was; he looked at the ground not wanting to worry her. But she wasn't to be fooled, "it is that new guest of your fathers. Nilalqua.megilien, isn't it?" Legolas's eyebrows shot up in shock, "how can you pronounce her name????" She laughed, "I heard she could be picky about her name so I had to practice it for three hours before I got it right." Legolas groaned at the thought of actually putting effort into learning her name. She smiled at Legolas, a crooked cocky smile, "but I think I'll have to leave you now your highness," she did a mock bow, "for I believe that lady Nila is coming . . . enjoy your company!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running away. Legolas wanted with all his being to run after her but he knew that she had timed it so that she would disappear right when Nila spotted Legolas, apparently alone in the glade. He sighed and closed his eyes briefly before turning around to face the lady. He stood for a moment in pure shock. The lady Nila was dressed in red velvet and silk. A beautiful empire waist dress accented with golden thread and pearls. Her hair was a riot of golden cascades held in check by a fragile pearl hair net. Around her throat an opal was cradled in the delicate hollow of her throat. Yes she was a vision and looked ready to go to a ball. Legolas kept his facial expression neutral but inside his first thought was That dress is for a ball, hardly for a walk in Mirkwoods forest. Pants would have been a more suitable choice. 


	5. refusals and picnics

Chapter 4  
  
Nilalqua.megilien had to unpack all of her gowns to find the one she now stood before the prince in. She smiled to herself as she saw the look of shock on his face it was worth the effort. She had to smother her disappointment when he quickly regained control of his features and formally bowed to her rather than complement her. "My lady, how may I assist you?" Nilalqua.megilien met his eyes with her own wide, innocent ones and sweetly asked as she peered around the empty glen, "Are you alone here Prince Legolas? I thought I heard you speaking with . . . someone."  
  
Legolas paused for a moment wondering weather or not to tell the lady of her, no he would not involve her, she did not deserve to be brought to the attention of this . . . lady. "No my lady, I simply was reciting some poetry that came to mind." Nilalqua.megilien let an easy smile grace her eyes and light up her face as she slid easily onto the same outcropping of rocks, "would you be so kind as to allow me to hear it?" The mighty prince of Mirkwood and warrior of the Fellowship, was trained since he was born to keep his emotions in check under all stress and pain. Now he had to turn his head away from the lady as he took a seat on a nearby rock to hide his eyes rolling skywards. His mind raced and started to recite the first poem that came to his mind the poem that he had many times heard Frodo recite many times during their travels. . .  
"All that is gold does not glitter,  
Not all those who wander are lost;  
The old that is strong does not wither,  
Deep roots are not reached by the frost.  
From the ashes a fire shall be woken,  
A light from the shadows shall spring;  
Renewed shall be blade that was broken,  
The crownless again shall be king."  
  
He finished the poem his mind with the fellowship and the times together with them. He smiled wistfully recalling the wonderful days of Aragorn's coronation when everything was right and well in middle earth. Nila's laughter brought him back to reality; he closed his eyes wondering how the sound of laughter like a bubbling brook could be so unappealing to him. But he turned and found her laughing and applauding him happily, the prince slowly exhaled and bowed his head in acceptance of the praise. "That was wonderfully done prince of Mirkwood." As she spoke she allowed one dove-soft hand to fall and indicate the stone seat closer to her. He couldn't refuse her so he sat down and as he did he casually said, "You may call me Legolas Lady Nila." She smiled at that, "Legolas" she breathed it as if it were a prayer. "Do you know much of poetry my lady?" Nilalqua.megilien met his gaze evenly putting the full effect of her deep- green eyes on him, "I have read all of lord Elrond's collection of poetry in his great library." Legolas could not hide his amazement, "that must be over 300 books of poetry in his study alone." Nilalqua.megilien slowly nodded, "yes it took me quite awhile but it was worth it." Legolas looked more intently at this elf he had at first assumed to be completely worthless, "and have you ever traveled my lady?" Nilalqua.megilien raised her eyes to the sky, "I have been to the white city and the lands of Rohan, I have also visited the lady of the wood wishing to learn from her." Legolas nodded, genuinely impressed with this she-elf, "and so you have learned much in your travels?"  
  
At this the she-elf dropped her gaze to her hands, "unfortunately the lady refused to teach me that which I desired most to learn." "And what was that my lady Nila?" Legolas could not imagine Galadriel refusing to give anyone precious knowledge. Nilalqua.megilien looked straight into his eyes; the intensity and hunger in them made him a little ill at ease, "her magic." Legolas laughed, he didn't mean to but it just rang out of his throat before he could contain it. The hurt look in the ladies eyes made him hasten to reply, "forgive me my lady but Galadriel does not practice magic. If it is magic you wish to learn then only Mithrandir may help you." Nilalqua.megilien refused to meet his eyes instead she rose, "I am hungry Legolas, perhaps we could dine?" Legolas hid a smile wondering if she was one of the many that Mithrandir turned away, "of course my lady, we could go to the palace now if you would wish." Nilalqua.megilien held out and white hand to catch his hand as he made to leave, "no Legolas . . . I was hoping perhaps that we may eat here?" Legolas looked at her in disbelief for a moment, no she was in earnest, "my lady what would you propose that we eat out here?" It was then that she looked around and finally realized that he hadn't already packed a basket. There was nothing here to eat; she could not have her perfectly romantic picnic that she had previously envisioned. She gazed helplessly around the meadow, no there was fresh water from the stream but that was all. She turned to Legolas, who was eyeing her curiously. Helplessly she gathered up her skirts and fled the meadow not crying, she would never cry in front of Legolas.  
  
Legolas watched her flee. Slowly he exhaled squatting down next to the stream. He was harsh on her he knew it, but eating with her was not something he was prepared for. As a matter of fact he now had no desire to return to the palace despite the oncoming nighttime. He heard the bushes part and he whirled around, not truly alarmed but still wondering who disrupted his solitude. He let loose a sigh of relief as she stepped into view instead of Nila. He sat down on the grass allowing an easy grin to escape his face. She matched his smile as she crossed the small distance to sit beside him. "And where did you disappear to in order to leave me with my ever charming company?" He rolled his eyes at his own comment. She laughed and gave him an impish smile, "I went back to the fields for awhile for I well knew she wouldn't have liked to see another female in your company, especially in such a secluded place . . ." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and he laughed as she continued, "but I must admit I did eavesdrop a little." Legolas frowned, he didn't' like the idea of her hearing what Nila was saying to him. Legolas however could not keep his frown long as a matter of fact he fell back laughing holding his sides as if they would split when she produced a picnic basket from behind her skirts, "apple?" 


	6. Not another one!

Chapter 5  
  
Her dress was ruined. Saurheledion raised the delicately gold-stitched satin skirt to his eyes looking at the mud splatters and rips. No it was hopeless; this work of art had been tossed to the floor along with the precious pearls. He could sense his mistress in the next room, the only sound emitting from the room was her breathing as if trying to control her anger. He felt the anger well in him against the elf that did this to her and he did not even need to guess who it was. He rose up and gently pushed open the door. Nilalqua.megilien was in a chair, no emotion on her flawless face at all. When she had stepped out of her chambers earlier that day he thought his heart would stop in his chest from her radiating smile. Saurheledion tried to speak as he entered the room but found himself unable to utter a single syllable. He turned and shut the door. She whirled on Saurheledion at the noise. She looked, enraged, yes absolutely angry beyond words. He could feel his own face pale and he involuntarily took a step back in the face of the wrath before him.  
  
"HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO ME!?" she cried in his face. "How could he not have had a feast ready for my imminent arrival in such a beautiful and secluded grotto? No, instead he stated he had no food and then just looked at me! How could he have done that to me?????" She finished her tirade by collapsing in a nearby loveseat. Saurheledion walked slowly over to his mistress hoping she would not yell again, such a beautiful voice was never meant to express anger, hate, or pain. After comforting his mistress he would kill the one who caused her such pain. When he kneeled down before her however her face was deadly calm. "What if he never thought that I would follow?" she mused. Saurheledion stayed perfectly still waiting to see what would now happen. What he saw made him audibly sigh with relief. Her mouth upturned into a smile and she gave a soft laugh, "that's it! On the practice fields he was simply trying to prove himself to me! And then, he realized he may have caused me discomfort." A slight frown crossed her face at the memory but it passed just as quickly as it had come and her eyes were shining as she continued, "Once he realized my discomfort he hid in the woods thinking that he would never see me again. That's why he wasn't prepared, that's why he reacted in short phrases. He was so shocked to have me follow him into the woods! That's it!" Saurheledion wasn't as sure of this version as his mistress seemed to be but he kept his council to himself for the time being. Nilalqua.megilien alighted from the love seat to her closet. She pulled out shimmering gown after shimmering gown trying to find the right one. "Go now sweet Saurheledion, all is far from lost. I do believe that the prince of Mirkwood has great interest and tonight it shall be finalized!" Saurheledion took his leave of his mistress and left to find this prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"Not another one! In the name of all things sacred to all peoples please do not hold another feast!" Legolas had just come back to the palace in hopes of a quite supper and a night of reading. Lossen met him at the door and told him he'd better get dressed for the upcoming feast. Legolas had walked straight to his father's study with Lossen right behind him, an amused smile playing on his lips. Thrundril looked up and smiled at his son, "Legolas, you know better than I that it would be an insult to this . . . lady if we do not have a feast in her honor." Legolas exchanged a look with Lossen; the king could not pronounce her name either! Legolas sighed, "But surely father, could we not have one later, when she leaves?" Thrundril, well renowned for his great wisdom knew full well that the lady never intended to leave, against his hopes, he sighed again, "no son, it must be tonight. There is nothing to be done about it now anyway, the food is almost prepared. What would you have me do?" "Let the kitchen staff have the best dinner ever . . ." Legolas muttered. Thrundril frowned, he was not sure he liked the influence that his guest was having on his son. He finally smiled, "we must have the feast but I do believe we could have a fine feast even if the crown prince was absent." Legolas breathed out a sigh of relief and bowed to his father, "thank you"  
  
A/N Thank you for the reviews I do love getting reviews!!!! *hint hint nudge nudge* 


	7. Saur's mission

The maids had just finished their routine duties in the upper halls and were enjoying a moment's peace in each others company when he came down the hall. The maids giggled and slanted their eyes in his direction but Lossen just smiled at them, nodding his head and giving a mischievous wink to them as he passed. He was not looking for that type of sport this evening. He headed to his own dressing rooms to prepare for the feast. Even though the prince could gracefully bow out of this didn't mean he could.  
  
His chambers lay opposite the prince's. When they were boys and Lossen's lack of rank and title prohibited the two from having nearby rooms Legolas would always creep into his best friend's room late at night and Lossen would creep into Legolas's. Naturally everyone knew of the boy's escapades, everyone save Legolas's father. But when king Thrundril did at last find out he had his son brought to him. "As the heir to the thrown of Mirkwood my son, you must not be friends with someone so below your station" the king told his young son. Legolas being a full ten years of age announced his abdication of the throne so he would not have a station. It was then that the king realized the two were so close that rank and title and station would not keep those two from being close and fast friends. He relented and the two grew up as close as brothers since then.  
  
Lossen knocked on Legolas's door not really expecting him to be there anyway. He shrugged and wondered where he was, probably teaching his new . . . student archery. Lossen left his door open in case his friend decided to answer the door and began to change. He smiled as he pulled his shirt off and began to clean himself of the days work. Yes, he approved of her and hoped that there was more to the two then just the friendship they openly displayed. But this was idle thinking and there was a ball to be attended. Lossen changed into black breeches and his fine black boots, slipping his dirk into his right boot before pulling a blood-red tunic over his head. He was rebraiding his hair when he heard a pound on the door. Frowning he finished his braiding and moved his dark brown hair out of his eyes as he moved towards the door. Lossen looked through his open door to find the ever present manservant of Nila pounding on the prince's door. His hand that wasn't currently occupied in persistently pounding on his friend's door gripped his dagger on his belt. Lossen narrowed his eyes and almost without conscious thought he had his own dirk out holding it forcibly against this elf's throat before he realized it. "So Sour . . . what brings you pounding on Legolas's door so hard at this time at night?" Lossen sneered. Saurheledion's face showed no emotion as he answered, "I am to inform the prince that my mistress shall be attending the feast with him this evening." Lossen released him and disarmed the man as he did still not trusting this strange elf, "and who is it that bids you to tell this to him?" Saurheledion looked at the elf with only a fleeting trace of discomfort, "I will not see my mistress hurt," was his simple reply. Lossen suddenly felt his anger slip slightly, "and if he was otherwise occupied?" Saurheledion said nothing but the feelings he sent to Lossen through his eyes spoke volumes. Lossen sighed as he allowed the last of his rage leave him. "Come, I will lead you to him." Saurheledion looked after the elf and then quickly followed him matching his long stride.  
  
The two went down the main stairs past some more serving maids who Lossen smiled at and Saurheledion scowled at, into the kitchens, past the sculleries and out a back door. The doors lead out of the palace straight onto the fields. Lossen smiled as he saw the pair, Legolas was leaning against a nearby tree while she haphazardly shot her bow. The arrow flew past the mark by a foot. Saurheledion restrained himself from snorting at her poor form. Legolas came up to her and corrected her form starting by turning her hips then her shoulders then readjusting her hold on the bow. All of this was done in the most professional manner and she acted the part of the perfect pupil, eagerly doing as he bid her to improve herself. He smiled and went back to leaning against the tree. Lossen smiled as he continued to stride towards them, he noticed that Legolas placed himself well out of the way of the arrow and danger. Now a little better but still very unsure of herself she loosed the arrow. It landed on the very edge of the target. "I HIT IT!!!!" Her cries of joy carried clearly to where Saurheledion and Lossen stood. She ran over and hugged Legolas who laughed with her, "Indeed you did . . . now that you can hit the target perhaps you may be able to hit within the target's sphere??"  
  
Lossen let out a laugh, partially from the look of horror on her face and partially to alert the prince to their presence. Legolas turned around a look of joy on his face that faded as he spotted Saurheledion right on his friend's heels. Lossen came up and embraced his friend before turning to her and taking her hand to his lips as he wore a mocking smile. She giggled, "Oh save your chivalry for someone who will swoon over it!" Lossen sent a look of mock hurt her way before turning to Saurheledion, "you wished to speak to Legolas?"  
  
Saurheledion, now feeling completely out of place stood looking at the prince for a full minute before speaking, "prince Legolas, I have the honor to tell you that the lady Nilaqua.megilien desires you to escort her to this evenings feast." Legolas did not smile, or become nervous, or laugh, or fall down on one knee and thank the heavens like Saurheledion expected him to. Instead Legolas simply looked at him almost trying to read his thoughts finally he spoke, "thank your mistress for the honor but I shall not be attending tonight." Saurheledion felt his face drop and his mouth come open for half a moment before he managed to whisper, "but why???" Legolas smiled in a comforting way, but not to Sour but to the lady standing beside him, "I have much to teach this one of the bow." Saurheledion turned his eyes on her; she was by no means a flawless beauty like his mistress, or even radiant. She was . . . sweet looking with her brown curls that only fell to her shoulders, her face had a few freckles and even a little mole upon her jaw, what stood out were her eyes. Her eyes were indigo blue on the outer part of her irises and as one got closer to the center they grew lighter and lighter until they were almost white on the very edges of her pupils, she was turning the full effect of those eyes on him now but they did nothing to him. "You?" he scoffed, "and who are you that you so easily jeopardize the princes time, even when he has MUCH better things to do?" Legolas scowled, feeling rage in his heart but before he moved forward he felt her hand on his arm. Legolas looked back to see her smiling at Saurheledion. She moved forward to the elf and very calmly told him all he wanted to know. 


	8. The ball

Saurheledion knocked on the door to his mistresses chambers. Nilalqua.megilien opened the door as quietly as a feather floating on the air. A nervous smile lit upon her face and her high cheekbones naturally stained a blushing rose. Her gown white, perfectly white shot through with delicate leaf patterns in silver thread. The dress only enhanced her naturally rose-leaf complexion. On her golden head rested a golden circuit embedded with diamonds and opals. Her nervous smile froze when it was Saurheledion and not Legolas that appeared behind the door. "What?" she frowned in confusion her perfectly white and straight teeth showing slightly underneath her red lips. "Saurheledion . . . what's this? I thought . . ." "My lady the prince . . . he can not come to the ball," Saurheledion felt miserable at the look of a wilting flower that she gave off in her sadness, "my lady, please may I escort you to the ball?" he practically begged. Nilalpua.megilien gave her manservant a sad, sweet smile, "no, I shall go alone, proud and alone." Saurheledion felt tears threaten at the sight of his beautiful mistress holding her head high in her sorrow and going down the stairs unescorted.

She had been watching him for quite awhile, and now she made her move. Firreiel the elf moved towards the elf that had caught her attention this night. As the black-haired she-elf approached she could hear him in a friendly argument with one of the other elves in the room. "Frennel I know your opinion but you must admit that a great deal of humans can not be trusted." Firreiel noticed Frennel backing down and so she put on her sweetest smile as she spoke, "but surely my lord Lossencristen recalls how brave and trustworthy the mortals proved themselves to be at the fields of Cormallen?" Lossen turned towards this new speaker with a challenging smile on his face, "I have not forgotten my lady Firreiel but one must take into account that they were under the leadership of Aaragorn, who himself is not fully mortal." "And yet," Firreiel continued her dark eyes sparkling at the argument, "they held the white city strong and true long before he came to reclaim the throne." "Yet they would have fallen easily under Sauron had the king not come," Lossen countered, he was really beginning to get into this argument. "That my lord," she said with a grin, "is in the eye of the beholder." Lossen laughed, "Indeed it is lady Firreiel! Yet I still believe that most mortals can not be trusted." Firreiel smiled in triumph, "and yet you seem to trust a certain mortal with your closest friend easily enough . . ." Lossen smiled, "but she is a special one that one." Firreiel laughed as she took a drink of the elvish wine that was made readily available, "yes a special one that if I correctly recall almost killed our prince the first time she took up a bow." Lossen smiled and took her drink from her, "I have heard that under Legolas's supervision she has greatly improved." "And the girl gave you a black eye?" Lossen stiffened until he realized that she was teasing him, "Aye, she did perhaps I could talk her into giving you a few pointers?" He winked at her as Firreiel found herself on the teased end, in response she brushed past him to her seat stepping on both of his feet on the way. Smiling Lossen silently followed her. The two talked for sometime together and Lossen had such fun arguing with her that he gave up his seat of higher rank to sit beside her and continue their argument as the feast began.

Nilalqua.megilien entered the banquet hall fully expecting everyone to fall silent at her arrival. She was not disappointed. For many present this was the first time they beheld the lady of whom many had spoken and in whose honor this feast was being held. As soon as she took her seat at the right hand of king Thranduil elves began to vie for her attention. The younger and more foolish elves found themselves performing ridiculous acts just to catch a glance from her. Nilalqua.megilien laughed and smiled and kept them all wanting to please her more. Even Thranduil found himself affected by her, for he did not mind as he normally did to dance with the guest of honor, and in a most dignified fashion asked her for the first dance. Saurheledion watched from the galley way above the hall as the king led his mistress out for the first dance. The pair waltzed about the room together. Thranduil was known as one of the most gifted dancers yet beside Nilalqua.megilien he looked as clumsy as a bear dancing with a bubble. She was as light on her feet as a snowflake and she moved through the complicated steps with ease. As the music swelled the king twirled the noble she-elf. Nilalqua.megilien twirled away from the king and twirled so fast that even the elves had a hard time following her twirls as she twirled back to the king. The music ended just as the Thranduil caught her and bowed to her. The two made their way back but before the lady could make it to her seat she was cajoled into dancing with another elf. By the time that Nilalqua.megilien had finished her dancing there were only two elves that had not approached her to ask for a dance. The first she did not care about. That silly Lossencristen had far too much interest in simply sitting and arguing with that other she-elf to even look up to notice she was gracing the room with her presence. But the other elf did concern her greatly. Legolas had not set a single foot into that room all night. What caused him to be called away from her side so suddenly?

The great lady stole quietly out of the room to look up at the night sky. She slowly wandered through the garden and sat down quietly upon a marble bench in an alcove. The honeysuckle that clung to the bushes around her gave off a sweet scent into the crisp night air and Nila closed her eyes enjoying the moment of piece. A shriek startled Nilalqua.megilien from her ponderings. She tensed up ready for whatever sounded to attack her. Instead of an assassin, a girl ran past her alcove where she sat, laughing. Nilalqua.megilien relaxed smiling at the idea of the woman obviously happy in life. The she-elf smiled even more when she heard something heavy drop somewhere ahead of where the girl ran, another shriek as the girl was captured and a laugh as she happily surrendered. Then Nilalqua.megilien's eyes widened as she heard Legolas's laugh coming from the same direction. Quickly she rose and turned towards the embracing pair. The female had her arms around his neck and was being very thoroughly kissed. She was oblivious to the world around her. Legolas pulled back for a moment to smile in her eyes but then caught sight of Nilalqua.megilien and tensed, "my lady Nila." Nilalqua.megilien opened and closed her mouth a few times unsure of what she was seeing, finally with tears in her eyes she whispered, "Legolas?" The girl Legolas was embracing slowly turned around and smiled at her, "my lady Nilalqua.megilien."


	9. more truth than brains

Chapter 8

Nilalqua.megilien stared at the two her perfect mouth open slightly in shock. Legolas appeared uncomfortable with the situation but the determination in his eyes and the iron grip around her waist clearly showed where his interests lay. The female was the only one who looked comfortable, as a matter of fact she looked downright amused. Nilalqua.megilien finally spoke once more, "is she why you refused to escort ME to the feast?" Her question began softly but as it continued her voice became more strained. Legolas silently nodded. Nilalqua.megilien turned on the girl and looked at her from head to foot, obviously a mortal, with a mortal's weaknesses and faults, "and who are you?" she breathed looking at her like a piece of filth she just stepped in. The girl however met her cold gaze with amusement dancing around in her eyes, "Veduriel, a pleasure to meet you I am sure." Nilalqua.megilien ignored Veduriel's outstretched hand, instead she turned her sparkling green eyes on Legolas accusingly, "and why would you want to spend time with her? Haven't you noticed that I am interested in you Legolas? We could be together . . ." he eyes softened as she held out her hand to him, "come with me and let us go into the feast together." Legolas looked at her hand for a moment but then strengthened his embrace on Veduriel, "no lady Nila, I have never wanted your attentions, nor did I encourage them when you offered them. Veduriel has received my heart this night and shall continue to do so for eternity." He kissed the top of his beloved's head to seal his word. Veduriel turned in his embrace to catch his eyes, tears coming to her own bright blue eyes at the words he just declared, "truly?" she whispered. Legolas nodded and was about to bring his head down to seal his words with a kiss. Before he could however Nilalqua.megilien, having been completely forgotten stomped her foot in a most unladylike manner and demanded, "Why??? Why her?? Why such a faulty elf over me? One of the most perfect beings in middle earth!" Veduriel smiled and gently broke the embrace Legolas had and came up near her, she was a good five inches taller than her but it didn't matter. "For just that reason Nilalqua.megilien, you are perfect. I am not, I have faults and am not afraid of them. When I arrived I didn't smell like lavender, I smelled like the horse I had been riding for five days. Because the first time I tried to shoot an arrow I almost killed myself and the prince, VERY slowly he is teaching me. I am SLOWLY improving I do not catch on to everything within the first five minutes of seeing it as you do. Because I have a temper, which I slowly feel surfacing, because I am NOT perfect. AND BECAUSE I HAVE A NAME HE CAN PRONOUNCE!"


	10. better planning needed

Chapter 10

The next morning dawned brightly and clearly. The elves of Mirkwood went about their daily chores not knowing that anything out of the ordinary had occurred the night before. The only strange report from the chamber maids was that the lady Nilalqua.megilien had not emerged from her chambers all day. There was only idle gossip that pondered the reasons for this but they were quickly hushed. Legolas and Lossencristen were a little late to the training grounds but this was not uncommon for the morning following a feast so no one commented on it, well no one except the two elves themselves.

"So Legolas, did you enjoy yourself last night?" The two were once more in the wrestling ring circling each other. Legolas was taken by surprise, but he quickly recovered as he blocked Lossen's first attack, "why yes but from the giggling I heard from the maids not as much enjoyment as you had." Now it was Lossen's turn to be surprised and he almost was taken down to one knee before he could break the prince's grasp, "Last night was most enjoyable" he paused catching the gleam in the princes eyes and immediately defended, "We talked a good part of the night" Legolas rolled his eyes, "you suddenly took an oath of celibacy?" Lossen grinned, "mmm something akin to you no longer flirting with the ladies of the court now that you found Veduriel." Legolas was floored and was flipped over Lossen's shoulder before he regained his feet, "you mean you found someone? Who is this?" Lossen had the grace to blush as he admitted, "no I don't know if she and I . . . we just . . . I just talked all night long with a she-elf I met at the feast . . . . she picked a fight with me and then we spent all night arguing." Legolas laughed as he threw a punch at his friend, "truly the only female for you, one that attacks your pride! Who is this elf?" Lossen got a far away look that made Legolas stop and laugh, he had it bad. "Firreil" Lossen's head snapped up at Legolas's laughter, "oh my friend she came here five years ago, the first thing she did was yell at the poor elf that took her steed that he cut her horses lip by handling him too roughly! She has quite a temper, think you can handle it?" Lossen smiled, "and I don't have a temper?" With that Lossen attacked in earnest and the two battled hard. In the midst of the match a sweet yet taunting voice laughed, "that must be the most ridiculous position I have ever seen!" Lossen looked up and Legolas threw him to the ground winning the match. The two shirtless, sweaty elves looked up to see the very same Firreiel smiling very amused at the two.

Lossen looked like he had just been caught stealing apples, having had Firreiel witness him loosing. Legolas smiled and gave a small bow before leaving to clean up and put on a shirt. Lossen and Firreiel faced each other, Lossen's dark hair had come loose from it's braids and hung loosely around his face, his dark eyes met hers and he smiled. Firreiel at this point became aware of two very obvious things, 1) His shirt was NOWHERE to be found and it was defiantly a good thing; 2) She had to bite her lip to keep herself from either running right at him and kissing him or from starting an argument, both seemed equally tempting at the moment. Instead Firreiel just smiled back. Legolas returned with a shirt on and looked from one to the other smiling to himself I think they both have it bad instead of voicing his thoughts he cleared his throat. Both elves whipped their heads over to his direction, once more Legolas restrained a laugh at how absorbed in eachother they were as to not notice him, "perhaps we should go in to eat?" Dumbly they both nodded and Legolas led the way. Perhaps Lossen was tired from the match but he did not walk beside Legolas as he normally did, instead he lagged behind and talked with Firreiel into the dinning room and throughout breakfast.

Half an hour later Legolas was wondering if the pair were planning on strangling each other or passionately kissing. He sighed and just hoped that they wouldn't do either in such a public place. After loosing a round of arguments about sliver versus mithril Lossen looked around in a little sulk, "hey Legolas where is Veduriel . . . I would have thought that she would have been around sooner." Legolas looked over to his friend from the door that he had been staring at, "yes I know . . . perhaps she is still asleep." "I guess you could have worn her out?" Lossen winked and Legolas sat up restraining himself from hitting his friend, "She left for her room right after Nila left, before the end of the ball, Nila spoiled all romantic ideas that night." "She-"Firreiel began but Lossen interrupted, "that she-elf seems to spoil everyone's days, her and that gloomy manservant, she interrupted you?" "But-" Legolas interrupted Firreiel this time, "Yes at a most inconvenient time too, I have never wanted to hurt a lady before but the things she said . . . Veduriel handled it gracefully." "Guys-" Lossen didn't even pay attention, "with that victory she must be sleeping peacefully." "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP???" Firreiel pounded her hand on the table making the goblets and silverware jump. Both elves shut up and starred at her, breathing heavily she continued, "As I was TRYING to tell you. SHE.....ISN'T.....IN......HER.... ROOM! I am right across the hall from her and when I got up this morning her door was wide open and it was completely empty, I just thought she had gotten up early." The prince and his friend stared at each other with shock on their faces. Legolas's face became grim suddenly and he stood up and took off full tilt for her room.

(Last Night After Nila's Interruption)

Veduriel sighed and put her fingers to her temple, "I shouldn't have done that." Legolas wrapped his arms around her once more trying to get her to forget about her, "You did well Arwen en amin" The mortal girl turned to him, "I'm going to have to learn this elvish of yours soon" Veduriel's expression changed to smiling but with a questioning in her eyes that looked like she feared the answer, "did you want to go with her . . . I mean if I wasn't here would you have gone with her?" Legolas looked at her in a moment of shock before violently shaking his head and running his fingers through her thick, brown curls, "no lady of mine . . . I would not have, she is not for me. She is too . . ." "Perfect?" she smiled and added. Legolas laughed, "no, she is not perfect, she only gives the illusion that she is. Perfection in my eyes is found in the imperfections of a person." Veduriel nodded, a little unsure of this answer but relieved too, "I think I'll go back to my bedchamber now." The prince became slightly worried at this change in her mood but asked slowly, "shall I walk you back?" "No." Veduriel turned and smiled making her next answer a little softer, "no thank you Legolas, I think I would like to walk alone tonight and . . . think, alright?" Legolas frowned, he did not like it but he had no reason for denying her so he nodded. Slowly he bent down and kissed her hand before turning and disappearing into the night.

Sighing she watched him go. She turned and began to walk through the gardens alone. I really wish I understood him more but he has about 3,500 years on me as far as deep thought goes. No wonder it is said 'never to go to the elves for counsel for they shall say both 'yes' and 'no'' Not wanting to go into the banquet hall she walked around the outside of the palace to reach a fairly deserted entrance so she could think more clearly. She reached the side of the palace completely sheltered by tall pines, what happens now? We live happily ever after? she almost laughed aloud at the thought, all the stories that seem to end like that are predictable and boring me being neither of which but that I'm in this story and no longer have any control over what happens in- 

He had been watching her for awhile and ran ahead of her into the pine trees. When she paused to think he grabbed her. She didn't even have time to turn around before a bag was on her head with a hand over her mouth and she found herself being dragged away. The last thing that she heard was, "This is for my mistress, no female shall have him now!" As oblivion claimed her senses and her blue eyes rolled back in her head from lack of oxygen she thought defiantly not what I planned! 


	11. What is proper

Veduriel woke up with a pounding head. She shook her head slowly trying to clear her vision; it was then that she realized that it was not that she lost her vision but that she had been taken into a cave. Apparently it was still night because she could not see anything, well either that or she did not want to know how deep this demented elf had dragged her into the cave. She sat up attempting to give herself some orientation. From one end of the cave a bit of starlight filtered through.

"So you are finally awake, as lazy as a mortal" a cold voice sliced through the tense air. Veduriel swiveled her head in the direction of the voice, she could not see anything but that voice she knew so very well, "Saurheledion" she whispered. Veduriel then swallowed and spoke slightly louder with some weight in her voice, "I have a name and it is Veduriel." Saurheledion shifted he had gotten up apparently because the next time he spoke it came from above her, "yes, mortal, I am Saurheledion." Veduriel should have been frightened, she should have cowered in the corner, but instead she felt a lot of anger and frustration at her current situation, slowly with menace in her voice Veduriel said, "and why are you doing this Saur?" Oh she knew that she was using his much loathed nickname, also she knew exactly where his motives lay. At this point all she cared about was pissing this elf off as much as she was. The elf grabbed her by her shoulders hard and shook her, but when he spoke his voice was deadly calm, "so the prince will forget you. It won't be long, and even if he tries to find you which I doubt, he won't be able to find this place. The entrance is hidden even from elvish eyes." He threw her to the floor of the cave, she landed hard against a rock ohhhh that's going to leave a mark. Veduriel clutched her injured shoulder, it was slowly becoming apparent that she no longer had any control over what happens, "Great so what the hell are you planning on now. Your bitch of a mistress has lost, Legolas loves me, so sorry but he d-" That's it she succeeded in her goal to piss Saur off, his hand came down hard sending her hugging the ground, "You shall never speak ill of my mistress the lady you could never hope to be!" She hit the ground hard feeling the metallic taste of blood in her mouth, perhaps pissing him off isn't such a good idea Saur came over and nudged her with his boot, she stayed motionless and strained to catch his words that he muttered into the dark, "more trouble than your worth, far too much trouble for one useless, ugly mortal." With that he rose up and Veduriel could make out the footsteps going down the length of the cave. Still she stayed still biting back her sharp tongue, I am not ugly! 

Legolas had gone through Veduriel's chambers within twenty seconds and determined that she had never even made it to her rooms. Firreiel leaned against the closed door waiting for the two arguing elves to come to some conclusion. Legolas wanted to search all of the grounds immediately while Lossencristen insisted that questioning Nila first might prove beneficiary. Legolas, being in no hurry to see her again firmly stood his ground. Firreiel rolled her eyes at the two, "Have we forgotten Veduriel is still missing??? Could we do SOMETHING?" Legolas growled at the she-elf making her take a step back against the door, "I am very much aware of this fact Firreiel." At that instant the door was flung wide thus causing Firreiel to be thrown, she would have hit the floor had Lossen not caught her a few inches from the hard stone. Lossen gazed down into Firreiel's dark eyes, "you OK?" Firreiel felt her breath catch and merely nodded. "Ahem" Legolas cleared his throat and the two looked up embarrassedly at Legolas and then followed his gaze to where Nilalquamegilien stood in the doorway.

"What have you done with Saurheledion?" Nila did not loose any time in accusing the prince. Legolas met her gaze, "your servant is missing?" Nila nodded furiously, "how dare you take him!" Lossen responded for his friend, "we don't know where Saur sulked off too. Veduriel has vanished and we are-" "Oh who cares where she is? I need Saurheledion!" Nila exclaimed waving her hand dismissing any situation other than locating her servant, "I require his services now and he must be found!" It took only one quick glance in the enraged prince's direction to snap Firreiel into action, she walked purposefully from Lossen's side heading for the door. On her way out her hand suddenly snapped out and clamped around Nila's wrist. Without any ceremony Nila was pulled yelling and protesting from the room and into Firreiel's own room with the door slamming behind them. Nila's protests were cut off by a loud smacking sound, Lossen's eyebrows shot up. Not making a sound the two elves listened intently for anyother sounds. Firreiel's voice rose up in anger, the two couldn't make out the words but the tone of voice was unmistakable. She was doing what none other had dared to do till that moment, yelling Nila to high heaven and back again. The rapid and angry words went on without pause or lack in cadence for a full fifteen minutes until finally everything fell silent. Firreiel's door opened and the sound of rapid footsteps could be heard making their way quickly down the hallway. Then Firreiel slowly opened the door where Legolas and Lossen listened intently. At their quizzical looks she smiled at the pair, "the lady has decided to return to her homeland . . . soon." Legolas nodded his thanks. Lossen smiled at her, "now Legolas and I can go after Veduriel. I think we are both agreed that Saur has to be in this somehow." Legolas nodded and the two stepped to the door but Firreiel blocked their way. "Firreiel . . . we need to get by" Lossen quietly told her. Firreiel however did not budge, "Legolas and I? You think I can not go after Veduriel? Oh no we three are going after this mortal girl of yours!" Lossen spoke low, "No Firreiel you are a she-elf it would be proper of you to stay here and tend to Veduriel when we bring her back. Don't worry I won't get hurt!" he finished off with a cocky smile. Firreiel's eyes narrowed at him, "it would be PROPER????"


	12. just one of those days

Lossen and Legolas left the palace together out the side entrance that Veduriel would have used to enter in; Lossen now sported a black eye and a very injured ego. Legolas smiled to himself recalling how Firreiel was not at all worried about Lossen getting injured, as a matter of fact she did a good deal of injury before Lossen could lock his lady in her room.

Legolas's face however turned serious as soon as they stepped out doors. His entire being now focused on finding her. Lossen also turned seriously to find the foot markings. The two moved as a team with hundreds of years of experience having hunted together working on overtime. It took them only moments to find where she had paused in the woods and was attacked. Lossen ran ahead reading the markings in the dirt as if it was a story written out, he came to where she had collapsed from lack of air. He chocked back a cry not sure whether or not to tell Legolas. But he did not have to ponder long for it was only a few moments before Legolas came up directly behind him and saw everything just as plainly. "She collapsed here." Legolas said quietly kneeling at the spot as if searching for her in it. When he straightened again his face was set in rage, "and it was Saur who did this! Look!" He gestured to where they had just come from at the barely disturbed earth where the attacker had stood, "only and elf could do that, and only one elf would do this." Lossen wished to comfort his friend but he knew the fruitlessness of it at this time. Lossen's lips went tight and white at the ideas that crept into his mind of what happened, she had not only captured Legolas's heart but also won Lossen's friendship and loyalty as well. Lossen was dead-set on finding Saur and taking care of him from there. Lossen looked up with Legolas ready to set off again but Legolas halted him, his eyes showing his frustration and rage, for the tracks disappeared right after she had fainted. No sign at all had been left, the elf who had taken her had been very careful to not leave any other sign. It was almost mocking the two elves that now stood before her spoor that he had allowed Veduriel to make such violent markings in the earth before picking her up and disappearing. Suddenly Legolas let loose a yell of rage and frustration, the forest echoed with it and very slowly it died away as he sunk to the ground heavily.

Meanwhile:

Firreiel paced back and forth in her room furious at the elf that locked her here. She whirled around one hand clenched in a fist the other clenching what she stole from Lossen before he locked her in here. He had tried to give her a reassuring kiss goodbye and she had responded to it long enough to take it, then she bit him. He was sent on his way by a vase hurled in his direction and now the shattered pieces lay at her feet. Oh if she wasn't a lady she would have called him quite a few choice names to his face that were now flowing out of her mouth in a steady stream. Slowly however her vocabulary exhausted itself and she plopped into her chair by the cold hearth wondering how to escape. Firreiel rolled her eyes; she just would have a room in the highest portion of the palace. She went to the window for the forty-second time since she was locked in, no it was hopeless. There was nowhere to cling to and no hopes of making it down alive. Annoyed she sat down again. Oh if I weren't so high up! slowly however and advantage to her height made itself apparent in her mind and a smile crept up her face until she resembled a Cheshire cat. She sprung up and grabbed her cloak and made sure Lossen's 'gift' was safely stored in her pouch, Hang on Veduriel I'm coming! 

Meanwhile:

Veduriel had been biding her time carefully trying not to make any noise at all. Saur had come and gone sporadically but always came back soon, too soon for her liking. But slowly during his absence she had been working her bonds loose. This took all night and most of the day. Finally she let a small sigh escape as she felt the coarse rope loosen enough to assure passage of her red, swollen, raw hands. Perfect timing for Saurheledion to come back, quickly she assumed the submissive position she had accustomed herself to every time he entered. Each time he entered he paid less and less attention to her. The first time he had struck her again, then he kicked her as he passed saying how if anyone was looking they would have given up by now. Finally he muttered at her as he passed; now he pretended like she didn't exist. Probably just waiting for me to curl up and die Veduriel thought with a sneer. Saur took up position at the entrance of the cave, that pointed straight upwards so one must literally climb out of it. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity to Veduriel. Finally he got bored with playing sentinel and left again. Making as little noise as possible she slipped her bonds and painfully untied her throbbing feet. After two quick rubs up and down both leg she determined she could still stand so gingerly she did so. A few seconds and she felt the blood rush back to her feet. Hoping she could run and knowing she would probably need to Veduriel crept to the cave. Her vivid blue eyes forever alert for any sign of a returning Saurheledion. She stopped right at the entrance and breathed, "please be nearby" she begged to Legolas through her cut lips. Then ever so slowly she broke through the greenery that hid the cave from sight.

Saurheledion was nowhere in sight and so she crept through the woods. At least it seemed to be familiar, neither dark nor dank like she had dreaded, nor right next to the palace like she had been hoping. Instead it was in Mirkwood, but how far out she could not tell. So slowly she began to walk, keeping as close to the ground as possible. The fact that she still wore her blue velvet evening gown did not help camouflage but she still did the best she could. She had been treading on her tired bleeding feet for only a few minutes before she heard Saur give off a shout of disbelief. She rolled her eyes, "Damn Saur you're early!" she muttered as she took off at a run. He began to run after her, she looked over her shoulder and there he was, gaining on her from a half mile away. "Shit HEEEEELLLP!!!!" Veduriel screamed as loudly as possible. She half stumbled half ran as hard as she could. She looked over her shoulder once more but then ran into something that would have knocked her down had it not reached out and caught her. Veduriel looked up and almost fainted in relief, "where'd you come from?" she murmured still not believing the presence in front of her. Firreiel smiled an ash smudged smile at her as she steadied the swaying mortal, "from the chimney actually. That will teach those two to lock me up!" That was all she got before Veduriel fainted dead away from exhaustion, pain, shock, and just plain having a shitty day.

Meanwhile:

Veduriel's cry rang clear through the forest and the two forlorn elves sitting near her last markings sprang to their feet. They looked at each other and without a word took off at a sprint towards the noise. They moved silently, faster than the fleetest deer of Mirkwood. Lossen looked ready to panic again but Legolas's face was set in stone as if mentally preparing himself for what he might find.


	13. That'll show him

Saurheledion ran to the full extent of his elvish ability at the filthy creature on the forest floor. His mind barely registered that someone was there with her as he was so fixed on his target. He would kill her immediately and forgo his former plan of watching her realize Legolas wasn't coming. Firreiel however, was amply aware that a very deranged elf was running at Veduriel with a murderous rage in his eyes. The she-elf whipped out the dagger that she had stolen from Lossen and hurled it at Saurheledion with all her might. It sailed through the air and landed directly in his right shoulder. Saurheledion was taken completely by surprise; he went down with the force of the dagger and lay on the forest floor completely stunned for a few seconds.

Those seconds was all she needed, Firreiel let loose the loudest yell she could, "LOSSEN! LEGOLAS!" Her shouts brought Saurheledion out of his daze and he leapt to his feet drawing the dagger out of his own body. Firreiel stood over the unconscious mortal ready to defend her, not out of friendship for the girl, or for the sake of Legolas, but for the simple reason that she did not deserve to die. Saurheledion growled at the she-elf that stood in between him and this . . . . . problem. He lunged and tried to dart past her. Firreiel quickly blocked his attempt and swiftly struck him in the nose. Blood gushed out of it and with a yell of rage the dark elf raised the knife that had earlier struck him in the shoulder. He held it aloft about to slash at the unarmed elf. He gave a fierce downward slash, she saw it but too late to miss it completely. Violently twisting to the side she felt the thrust meant for her heart slash her upper arm. Saurheledion's face curled into a maliciously cruel smile as he adjusted his grip on the knife to a stabbing grip. Firreiel's face appeared ascetic even though her heart beat faster than a rabbit's as she looked upon his sheer madness. Saurheledion let loose a shout of pain. He grabbed his wrist that a few seconds ago had clutched her knife, now an arrow was transfixed in the skin between his first finger and his thumb.

Had Legolas and Lossen not just sprinted across two miles of greenwood faster than the fleetest deer in Mirkwood they may have been too late to save either one of their loves. As it was Saurheledion slowly turned to where Legolas still held his bow aloft from where he had just loosed the arrow. Lossen ran up directly behind him, as soon as he spotted Saurheledion his brow grew dark and when he noticed Firreiel, bleeding directly behind him his entire aura gave off a seething hatred. Lossen charged directly at Saurheledion with a cry of rage. Lossen charged directly into the wounded elf driving them both backwards into a nearby tree. Legolas put up his bow as he ran to help knowing that he could not risk shooting his friend. He stopped suddenly as his elvish eyes quickly spied Veduriel lying prone on the ground. His fleet feet carried him to her side as he gently stroked her face; trying to awaken her she did not stir but her heart beat strongly beneath his fingers.

Meanwhile Lossen had simply charged at Saurheledion not having noticed his friend unconscious on the ground. "Where is she???" he gritted through his teeth. He reached for his dagger to press it against his throat but it was absent. Now was not the time to look for it so instead he put his hand to his throat to further his meaning. "Saur where is she???? I swear if she is hurt . . . " Saurheledion did not say anything, instead his gaze just drifted down to where she lay in Legolas's arms. Saurheledion stared, not even taking notice that Lossen had relinquished his grip, why is the prince still holding her? Look at her! He stood in total shock and confusion when Lossen ran over to Veduriel's other side that was not occupied by Legolas. Both elves were now gently shaking the mortal girl trying to wake her up, leaving Saur at a loss for what was going on. Slowly in the midst of his turmoiled thoughts a single thought floated clearly to the top of his mind, 'she must not live'.

Legolas whipped his head up at the sound of Saur running. His hands reached up to where his knives lay but they never touched them. For just as quickly as Saurheledion had ran he was out of sight, fleeing among the underbrush with rage spurring on his feet. None tried to chase him, they all knew that he was far more rested than the tired band and that Veduriel needed their help more. Firreiel gave a tired half smile, "that'll show you not to lock me up in my room . . . "she heaved right before she sunk down absolutely worn out from her excursions and loss of blood.


	14. Hey I'm awake!

Firreiel remembered Lossen running up to her as she collapsed, fear plastered on his face. "He's so cute when he's worried," were her last thoughts before she lost conciousness. The next day Firreiel finally opened her eyes smiling a very satisfied smile. Lossen was there, looking outside the window, his posture looked sorrowful. His head bent down as he stared with blank eyes at the forest below the window. The she-elf smiled to herself thinking she might as well make the best of this very convenient situation. Silently she lays herself back on her bed, smoothing out her hair before closing her eyes again. She started with a soft moan, then a sigh, then she started to move a little "Lossen" she breathed as she pretended to come back to reality. She fought the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth, almost feeling Lossen's anxious gaze on her. "Lossen . . . " she murmured reaching her hand up a little, it met with air. Slowly she opened her eyes expecting to see Lossen almost weeping with relief. What she saw however was the stone ceiling above her, then nothing to her side. Her gaze drifted over to where Lossen still held his defeated posture at the window. "Lossen . . . " she spoke a little louder. Lossen's head came up and slowly he turned around, "Firreiel, it's good to see you awake." With that he began to leave the room. "Wait! Lossen . . ." Firreiel was at a loss for words, what just happened here? Lossen turned around an expression of sorrow was on his face, "Firreiel get up quickly and come Veduriel is not at all well." "But but" Firreiel began to get angry, "I wasn't that well off myself!" Lossen shrugged, "I know, I was the one that carried you up here. But there was never any doubt that you would swiftly recover, you were only slashed once. But Veduriel," Lossen shook his head, "Legolas is beside himself with worry and grief, come as quickly as you can." With that he shut the door as he left.

Firreiel sat there for half an hour contemplating what just happened. Suddenly, without warning, she picked up a delicately crafted vase by her bedside containing a sprig of lily-of-the-valley and threw it as hard as she could at the door. It immediately shattered leaving the flowers in a spray on the tiles. Slowly she got out of bed and carefully bent down to pick the flowers up. "Worried about Veduriel? I'll give you something to worry about," she murmured as she buried her nose in the fragrant blossoms

Meanwhile:

Deep in the forests of Mirkwood Saurheledion emerged from the foliage. For once the thorny plants all around the forest had helped him hiding him from the prying eyes of scouts sent out to track him down. Now the plant had done its work and saved his life. Slowly with the help of a nearby sapling he gained his feet and slowly began to walk towards the palace.


	15. Pranks gone too far?

Legolas walked down the hallway as swiftly as he could. He entered the dim room silently shutting the heavy oaken door behind him. She was still unconscious, still lying as he had left her an hour before. She lay against the sheets; her freckles all but disappeared from her paleness. Legolas longed to see her ruddy complexion glow with health and enthusiasm once more. He bent over and kissed her dry, cut lips before straightening up again. No change, he let his breath out silently berating himself for foolish wishes. He retreated back to bury himself in his work once more.

Fifteen silent minutes drifted by before the door opened again. The elf closed the door silently and moved without the slightest sound towards the bed. "Silly northern elves . . . I wonder sometimes if they even know the power of their forest" The elf laid a plant directly on Veduriel's head. Patiently the figure waited for the her to regain consciousness. The silent form did not wait for long, two minutes later she gave a wheezing intake of breath, then another, and another until finally she breathed normally and her blue eyes shot open. Veduriel looked wildly around the room for a moment before her gaze finally settled onto the figure sitting beside her bed calmly waiting for her to take notice. "The bodies of elves are so exquisitely simple . . . easily hurt and just as easily fixed," the figure finally spoke. Veduriel whirled, well whirled as fast as her aching head would allow, and stared at the elf beside her. "Damn you Firreiel. The annoying part about you southern elves, how they never give a straight answer, just philosophical junk most of the time." She retorted through clenched teeth trying to keep her pounding headache down to a dull thud. The elf laughed, which made Veduriel clutch her head in agony until the laughter finally subsided. "We do have a tendency to put fairly simple things on a whole new level and broader spectrum I'll admit." The she-elf felt the girls head and smiled, "oh stop whining you'll be fine in a few moments." True to her word Veduriel felt her headache almost immediately begin to subside and within a few deep breaths she was able to retort, "I call it blowing everything out of proportion." Firreiel smiled and just let it go for the moment, "You did well, with Saur and everything. No elf could have done better . . . "Veduriel smiled at this she-elf she only recently met, "thank you, it was you that I saw before I fainted wasn't it?" Firreiel nodded, "thank you," Veduriel said genuinely. Firreiel got a mischievous look, "Veduriel . . . I have to ask a favor of you. I have a revenge to take on Lossen now and if what I've heard about you is true you will be willing to help me." Veduriel leaned forward eager to hear how she could bother her friend and why. Firreiel leaned in and told Veduriel everything from when they discovered her kidnapping to her awakening.

An hour later:

Lossencristen walked down the hallway towards his friend's room. Two days she had been unconscious and Lossen was worried, Legolas was beyond worried. Legolas buried himself in his work, but every time he tried to work harder she came to his mind and he had to go back to her room. Lossen had gone to visit Firreiel but found her bed empty; he wasn't terribly surprised that she was up and about already. He went down to Veduriel's room and gently pushed the door open. He left it open, and walked over to his friend's bedside. She moaned lightly as if in pain, Lossen's eyebrows shot up and he quickly grabbed her hand. The first sign of life from her in days! "Veduriel . . . Veduriel . . ." he gently stroked her face. "What?" she murmured, slowly she opened her eyes and met his eyes with her own. Lossen's face broke into a huge grin, "Veduriel! You're awake! Thank the valar!" He reached over to kiss her cheek, but when he went to pull back she held him there. "You are with me," she murmured and kissed him. Lossen tried to pull back gently but she wouldn't allow it, she clung to him like her life depended on it. "Veduriel . . . it's me, Lossen, I'll go get Legolas." He tried again to withdraw but she looked at him with clear eyes, "I know who you are Lossen, you are here with me!!!!" She kissed him again fully on the mouth and would not allow him to pull back; he froze in utter shock until. "LOSSEN!" The pair whirled around to find Firreiel standing in the doorway. Her bottom lip quivered and she had tears in her eyes, "how could you?" She walked into the room her eyes looking unbelievingly at the two, Veduriel's arms still around Lossen's neck. Quickly Lossen's arms flew behind his neck and unclasped her arms removing them from him. He gently pushed Veduriel down back into the bed before turning to Firreiel feeling absolutely miserable, "I didn't! We didn't, she just woke up she is not herself!" Firreiel wasn't listening to any of it she just stared at Lossen like he was a vile creature, "not only to me but to Legolas, to your BEST FRIEND, how could you do this?" Tears threatened and she moved past Lossen to Veduriel, facing her, "you steal mine so I shall steal yours" she said with a deadpan voice. What Lossen didn't see was Firreiel's quick wink to the girl and Veduriel's quick wink in reply. Firreiel left without another word and Lossen stood in the center of the room not sure what to do. Slowly he turned to Veduriel on the bed, "what have you done?" he whispered.


End file.
